


Wings Are Good For a Few Things Other Than Flying

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knew Sam had something of an appreciation for his wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Are Good For a Few Things Other Than Flying

Gabriel knew Sam had something of an appreciation for his wings, so sometimes, when Sam asked really nicely (and nicely of course meant using that voice that could put a porn star to shame and mostly repeating “Please” and “Gabriel”), he would let them out. Only two of the countless he had, no need to overwhelm Sam. And the kid always stopped whatever he was doing to just stare. He never touched, never even asked, though one look showed Gabriel that Sam was clenching his hands into fists at his sides to keep from reaching for the feathers.

The first time he let them out during sex was a completely different story. Sam barely stopped to breathe, Gabriel continuing to ride him, wings fluttering slightly, before burying his large hands in the golden brown feathers. It took Sam only a half second before he recoiled, drawing his hands back down to Gabriel’s hips and muttering apologies.

“Sammy?” Gabriel breathed out.

“Yes, Gabriel?” Sam barely squeaked, a terrified look on his face as if he expected the archangel to smite him on the spot.

“Put your hands back on my wings. _Now_ ”

Sam’s slight frown turned up into a predatory grin at the tone of Gabriel’s voice, commanding and desperate.

“You mean like this?” Sam asked, trying to sound innocent as he carded his fingers through the feathers again.

Gabriel nodded, moaning quietly as his eyes fell shut.

“Oh fuck- yeah, kiddo, just like that.”

Sam smirked, pressing his fingers through the feathers, letting go of a quiet moan of his own when he felt the soft down brush his skin.

“Shit, Sam. Not gonna last much longer with you touching me like this.”

Sam grinned, giving an experimental tug that had Gabriel _whimpering_ for more. Sam continued, stroking through the wings and occasionally pulling a few feathers, drawing more small, needy, almost out of character sounds from the archangel. After a particularly sharp tug Gabriel shouted Sam’s name and came, pulling the human over the edge right after him.

Gabriel collapsed, panting, next to Sam and grinned at him. Sam returned the grin and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the angel’s lips before rubbing their noses together.

"So- it’s okay for me to touch your wings?” Sam asked, almost teasing.

Gabriel smirked and kissed him again.

“Way more than okay, Sammy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled and tucked his wings away again, snapping the bed clean and curling himself around Sam, resting his head on the younger man’s broad chest.

“You make a great pillow, kiddo,” Gabriel mumbled.

Sam chuckled, “Go to sleep, Gabriel,” and pulled his lover closer.


End file.
